


Private Show

by Wolfslick6007



Series: DND/Fantasy AU [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bard!Kat, DND/Fantasy AU, Elf!Kat, F/F, I told myself I would never write smut, Mentioned Araleyn, My Discord friends said it was good, Smut, Wizard!Cathy, but anxiety doesn’t accept that, friendly reminder that this isn’t required for the series, so if you don’t want to read that’s completely fine, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfslick6007/pseuds/Wolfslick6007
Summary: Kat loved performing, she loved to play a melody on her flute. But she also couldn’t deny that shred of anxiousness that always wound around her at the possibility of what could go wrong.But there was one person she loves to “perform” for with no anxiety... and if her wonderful girlfriend wanted a private show afterwards, then Kat wasn’t going to refuse that.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: DND/Fantasy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> TW: S M U T
> 
> (This work is not required for the series if smut makes you uncomfortable. I am forcing no one to read it and if you back out then I’m not mad and I hope you have a nice day!)

Another town, another inn.

The sun was lowering in the sky and all of the queens were sitting at an inn’s bar.

“You’re sure this isn’t enough?” Catalina asked with a sigh.

“Not for three rooms, I’m afraid.” The innkeeper counted the coins again and sadly shook his head. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“It’s fine… I suppose we’ll just have to do one room.” Catalina replied, looking a little downtrodden.

And Cathy understood why.

First thing, they usually had enough coins. But they had to pay a fee to get through a blockade yesterday morning, leaving them with few coins they would need to earn back tomorrow. They were still trying to keep coins for food as well.

Second, the couples of the group all wanted to have private rooms together. Sometimes, it was nice to just spend the night alone with their lover rather than everyone.

(And that wasn’t counting the clear sexual tension… no, Cathy would not disclose the fact that Anne had come to her earlier, asking for a soundproofing spell. It was all for the shadow elf’s stealth.)

Almost every queen had resigned herself to sharing a room again. They wouldn’t hate it, not by any means.

“Would a performance make up the difference?”

Pairs of eyes flicked to Kat in surprise. The bard gave them all a confident smile, but she shifted slightly in nervousness.

The innkeeper blinked. “A performance?” His eyes lit up with realization upon seeing the flute Kat held. “Ah, I see… I suppose it could, yes.”

“Then let me do it.” Kat said clearly, standing a little straighter. The innkeeper nodded and walked off to find someone.

Cathy carefully took her hand. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can all share.”

Kat kissed her cheek in response. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I know everyone wants their own rooms. Besides, it could be fun… and I know all of you will leap in the second something could go wrong.”

“And we always will.”

~~||~~||~~

The queens sat by the bar, watching both eagerly and protectively. If anyone tried to touch Kat they were all ready to lunge.

(Gods help anyone who decided to hurt Kat or do much more than touch a hair on her head.)

The lights soon dimmed and everyone quieted.

Then, Kat came out. She was still in her armor. Her armor, no matter how light, was a comfort for her in situations like this.

The performance began and cheers soon began to ring out.

For the life of her, Cathy could not pull her gaze away.

Kat swayed her hips and Cathy’s eyes followed. She trailed across the room, Cathy’s eyes stayed locked on. Sometimes, Cathy still couldn't believe she was dating such a beautiful woman, inside and out.

Cathy wasn’t the only one enraptured. Kat’s gaze remained locked with hers for a vast majority of the performance.

Kat actually focused some of her performance on her. Giving her flirtatious looks, dragging a hand over her shoulder when walking past.

And Cathy wouldn’t deny in her mind that she was getting heated from this performance. She wanted to pull Kat close and never let go. She wanted to run her hands over Kat’s body—

Cathy shook that thought to the back of her mind. This was a public setting. That thought was for their private room later and only if Kat wanted it.

The performance soon ended, Kat trotting over the group and met by glee and well-dones. After they finished and wandered off Cathy took Kat’s hand and pulled her close.

“Can we go to our room?” Cathy asked almost breathlessly, making her blush from embarrassment, only deepening the red flush on her cheeks.

Kat noticed something in her eyes and a smirk came into her face as she led them to the room, no words needed from the elf.

The second the door closed, Cathy pulled Kat into a deep kiss, the bard pressed against the door. Kat froze for a moment before kissing back, only deepening the kiss.

Cathy pulled back after another long kiss, taking deep breaths. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Kat said quickly before tugging her back down into the kiss. The elf ran her fingers through Cathy’s hair, keeping her close and kissing deeply.

They stumbled away from the door and to the bed. They quickly fell down, Cathy on top. They continued making out, both eager and possessive after the bard’s performance.

“I guess you enjoyed my show?” Kat asked in a pant as they pulled back for a moment.

Cathy hummed, locking the two of them into another kiss before pulling back to answer. “I would have enjoyed it more had it been all for me.”

Being perfectly honest, Cathy didn’t mean to admit it that easily. She blushed, the shade only darkening when Kat flipped them over so she was on top.

The elf gently scratched Cathy’s jaw, making the wizard melt further, this time out of the touch rather than the embarrassment.

“Jealous, baby?” Kat cooed with a small giggle.

Cathy only leaned up to kiss Kat again, frowning a bit when Kat gently pushed her back down.

“I have an idea I think you would love…” Kat murmured into her ear.

Cathy felt that familiar arousal begin to rise even higher and she met Kat’s eyes. The elf was waiting for a verbal response. “Y… Yeah?”

Kat smirked and cupped Cathy’s cheek with one hand, looking her in the eyes. “I could always give you a one on one show…”

Oh fuck.

Cathy flushed and she felt the heat begin to gather faster at her center. That sounded very, very appealing to Cathy.

She nodded eagerly, making Kat laugh. “You want that?”

“Gods yes…”

“Then let's get prepped, hmm?”

Moments later, Cathy sat in a chair set in the middle of the room, completely undressed. Kat stood in front of her, still in her bra and panties with flute in hand. A sound proof spell had been casted over the room, they were free to make as much sound as they wanted.

Cathy’s eyes raked over Kat’s body and Kat did the exact same before leaning forward to kiss Cathy deeply. The bard bit Cathy’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan and allowing their tongues to mix together.

Kat eventually pulled back, earning a whine from the wizard. Kat cooed, trailing a finger over Cathy’s jaw.

“Don’t you want the full show, baby?”

Cathy nodded quickly and Kat chuckled as she took a step back. The flute was raised to her lips and Cathy watched, enraptured, as Kat began to play.

Cathy was quick to realize exactly what Kat was doing. A love song. A love spell. One to seduce her.

But Cathy had no objections. She trusted Kat with her life and it was a minor spell for purposes such as this.

And besides… Cathy wasn’t going to deny just how turned on this made her.

She felt warm and wet and could only watch, completely love struck as Kat played. Desire and the spell washed over her and Cathy couldn’t take her eyes away.

It was the performance from earlier, only much sexier. And all for her. Less clothing and purposefully making her heat rise. The love spell was practically blinding her now, all she could focus on was Kat.

Kat’s fingers trailing over the flute.

Kat giving her that sultry gaze.

Kat swaying her hips.

Kat edging ever so closer the longer the song went on but not allowing Cathy to touch her.

All of it for her eyes and ears only. And that clouded thought was very appealing (being honest, all of her thoughts were clouded at the moment due to the spell).

Kat was hers. And she was Kat’s. Moments of passion like this were for them.

The song soon came to a close and Kat was quickly placing her flute to the side. She made her way over and placed herself onto Cathy’s lap, straddling her. The elf began to trail her fingers over Cathy’s cheeks and jaw.

Cathy’s arms slid around her waist, locking her into place. Kat tilted her head, smirking at her with lust in her eyes. She had very much enjoyed the way Cathy watched her.

“You know… special guests get special treatment.” Kat murmured, one hand now reaching down to trail the inside of Cathy’s thigh.

The wizard was still under the spell’s effect, only increasing her arousal, and let out a moan at the feeling, bucking her hips slightly under Kat’s weight.

“Do you think you should be considered a special guest?” Kat whispered into Cathy’s ear, earning a whimper.

“Gods please, Kat.” Cathy muttered out almost frantically. Lust filled her gaze and Kat could feel just how wet she was. The wizard’s eyes also had a pink color now, given to her by the spell.

The elf felt just as wet herself. There were zero regrets with this little performance of hers. Kat knew she would have to do it again.

Kat kept her one hand trailing Cathy’s thigh while her other moved up to cup Cathy’s breast. Cathy let out a moan at the feeling and Kat was swiftly leaning forward to capture the woman’s mouth with her own. Moans and whimpers filled Kat’s mouth from the outside source as she gently nipped Cathy’s bottom lip, letting her teeth trail over it.

Kat let out her own moan as their tongues tangled together and Cathy’s hands came up to grasp at her hair. The pink bard continued to play with Cathy’s breasts.

She continued to do it as she also pulled back from the kiss and moved down to begin to leave lovebites.

Cathy groaned deeply as Kat trailed over her neck and continued to knead at her breast, now switching to the other side. The wizard tugged on Kat’s hair sharply, whispering Kat’s name under her ragged breaths. Both actions earned her a deep moan from Kat, pressed into her collarbone.

Kat pulled back from the hickey to give Cathy a lustful gaze, batting her eyelashes. “Do you want the real show, baby?”

Cathy nodded eagerly and Kat’s hand trailing her thigh moved, coming around to cup her center. “Fuck, Kat! Yes!”

Kat hummed at the words. “Is this what you want, Lovely?”

Cathy nodded frantically, grinding against Kat, looking for the friction and pleasure. “Yes yes, Kat please!”

“Shhh, relax, baby… I’ll give you what you want very soon. You’ve been such a good audience member…” Kat cooed into her ear before continuing. Her free hand trailed over Cathy’s chest and stomach, her other hand didn’t move from its position as Kat continued to tease.

Cathy whined at the teasing, her head rolling back against the chair. Kat only took the opportunity, leaning forward to suck on Cathy’s neck again. She left even more lovebites, emboldened by the whimpering and grinding.

“Kat, Kat please! I want… I want…” Cathy trailed off, panting from the pleasure as Kat pulled back to look her in the eyes.

She batted her lashes. “What do you want, baby? Do you want the fun part of the show?”

Cathy nodded, gasping in pleasure and squirming as Kat rubbed her hand against her core. “Yes fuck me! Please please!”

Kat shushed her again, capturing her lips again before pulling back to give Cathy a smile. “If that’s what you want, Baby.”

Her first finger slipped in and a moan escaped Cathy along with curses as the second quickly joined.

Kat continued to pump and Cathy’s curses became unintelligible whimpers and moans under the pleasure.

Kat went at a slower pace, wanting to keep the show going as long as she could. She leaned up, capturing Cathy’s lips again, mid-moan for the both of them.

Kat smiled into the kiss, relishing the louder noise that was pressed into her mouth as a third finger was slipped in. Kat pulled back from the kiss, focusing on her fingers as she increased speed.

Cathy tugged on Kat’s hair, moaning near unintelligible curses and Kat’s name at the pressure and burying her face in the crook of Kat’s neck as Kat continued.

Kat curled her fingers, quickly finding Cathy’s spot. The wizard only unraveled further at that, slumping further into the chair and moving her hips with Kat’s fingers.

“God fuck shit don’t stop fuck!”

Kat didn’t, if anything the string of curses only increased her vigor and Cathy soon reached her peak.

“K… Kat! Gonna…”

But right then, Kat stopped in her tracks. Cathy let out a squeak at the feeling and brought her head back to stare at Kat. The spell had only brought her arousal closer to the edge and Kat knew it.

“Did you enjoy the show, baby?” The elf asked in a purr, bringing her free hand up to scratch at Cathy’s jaw.

The spelled wizard could only let out ragged breaths and mumbled pleads for Kat to continue. She squirmed for friction but Kat on her lap meant she couldn’t move against the fingers very well and Kat clearly was relishing that fact.

“I need an answer if you want me to finish…”

“Gods yes! Fuck Kat please! I loved it!”

Kat beamed. “That’s better! And what about the spell? Are you enjoying it?”

“Y… Yes! Kat… please!”

Kat tsked. “Patience, Lovely. That spell is making you impatient… You’ve been so good, I’ll give you what you want. But I need you to answer something for me. Very simple…”

Cathy nodded eagerly. “A… anything!”

Kat trailed her free hand up and down Cathy’s stomach, keeping that heat risen. “What do you think of my little spell?”

“I love it…” Cathy answered breathlessly. “I love how good it makes me feel… I love you so much…” she tried to lean forward to catch Kat in a kiss but the bard pushed her back.

“Ah, Ah. I’m the performer, Baby…” Kat scolded. “Say thank you for the spell and I’ll let you cum.”

“Th… Thank you.”

“For what, lovely?”

“Th… thank you… for… for the spell… it feels so good! Kat, fuck it feels good, please please!”

Kat smiled. “I’m glad you love it, baby… I’ll have to do it more often, would you like that?”

Cathy nodded eagerly and Kat resumed pumping her fingers. Cathy melted under her, her words becoming unintelligible besides the occasional scream of a curse or, even better in Kat’s opinion, Kat’s name.

It didn’t take long at all for Cathy to reach the peak again, and even less for her to finally edge over it. She let out a cry as she came, her face back in the crook of Kat’s neck.

Cathy was in a daze, her orgasm and the spell taking away all thought for several moments. She simply sat there, face against Kat’s neck and calming down as Kat slowly pulled out after slowing to a stop.

The bard licked and wiped off her fingers before gently pulling Cathy’s face back to meet her eyes. “How was that, lovely?”

Cathy managed to breathe out the words. “Perfect…”

Kat giggled. “Good… I’ll have to use the spell more often, hmm?”

Cathy only nodded rather eagerly to that question, earning her another laugh.

A new thought quickly entered Cathy’s mind, only bolstered by the still in affect love spell. She wrapped her arms around Kat’s waist, keeping her in place as she moved to back off Cathy’s lap. Kat blinked at her and Cathy spoke, voice coming out low.

“My turn.”

The love spell still blurred at Cathy’s thoughts, but she knew one thing. She needed to return the favor. She needed to have the elf where she was a few moments ago.

Kat was still flushed and she stared wide eyed at that. “You don’t—!”

“You deserve payment for the show, beautiful.” Cathy murmured, her breath tickling Kat’s sensitive ear. Kat flushed further and the heat she had gained from giving Cathy pleasure only increased.

Cathy was quickly moving them both to the bed. Kat’s head pressed back against the pillows and she tangled her fingers into Cathy’s hair as the woman leaned over her. She opened her mouth to speak again but Cathy was shushing her with a kiss.

“Let me do this for you. You know the safeword…”

Kat hummed her assent before pushing herself upwards to crash her lips against Cathy’s. The wizard carefully pushed Kat back down. “It’s my turn, darling. You relax…”

Cathy remembered the teasing from a moment ago. That desire to extend the show. She figured it was time to return that favor.

She began leaving lovebites, trailing down Kat’s neck and over her collarbone. The bard squirmed and whimpered under her, nails pressing against Cathy’s shoulder blades.

Cathy continued to move down after a long moment of placing the teasing and claiming marks.

She hummed as she reached Kat’s breasts, undoing the bra swiftly and tossing it aside. She only wound the bard up further by taking a nipple in her mouth and massaging at the other with her hand.

Kat breathed out moans and phrases, only becoming louder at this action. “Fuck, Cathy!”

Cathy pulled away to peer at Kat. “What do you want me to do, beautiful…? This is your payment...” She continued to rub at Kat’s right breast as she spoke.

Kat let out a breathy whine and Cathy tilted her head. “I suppose I could let your act go unpaid after all…” (the spell wouldn’t allow that in the first place—)

“Fuck me Cathy, please don’t stop!” Kat practically yelled out and Cathy nodded.

“Whatever you want, beautiful.” Cathy murmured before dipping her head. She moved down from Kat’s breasts, kissing at the elf’s stomach as she went. She paused there, teasing Kat with the action.

Kat whined above her and Cathy obeyed the sound, pulling Kat’s panties away and tossing the wet fabric after the bra. She kissed at Kat’s thighs, ignoring the pleading mumbles and phrasing from above her this time.

Kat eventually had enough and in her haze of passion moved her thighs to try and direct Cathy where she wanted her to go. Cathy simply paused in her advances and brought her head up to stare at Kat.

“I didn’t get to interrupt your performance, beautiful… I suggest enjoying the show.” Cathy said with a glare that made Kat swallow harshly and settle back down with a bit of squirming.

Cathy sighed and much to Kat’s dismay, moved back up.

“Wh… Cathy… please!” Kat whimpered. With everything from earlier, she had already been close.

“The performance was interrupted, it’s a shame I have to restart.” Cathy said simply before nipping at Kat’s neck again.

She moved faster than last time and was soon back at Kat’s core again. The entire time her actions had been met with the familiar moans along with pleads for Cathy to go back to where she had left off.

“Is this what you want, beautiful?” Cathy asked, amused and turned on. At the eager nod Cathy did what she had before, leaving kisses along the elf’s thighs. This time, she wasn’t interrupted, Kat keeping her movements to the squirming she couldn’t control, hands fisted into the bedsheets.

Cathy finally gave Kat what she wanted, beginning to lick at Kat’s folds.

“Fucking shit fuck fuck!” Kat let out the stream of curses along with a very loud moan. “Cathy fuck Cathy! Don’t stop!”

The spell and lust both took back over Cathy and she didn’t stop, just as Kat commanded. Kat’s thighs clamped firmly around her head to desperately prevent movement like last time and Cathy didn’t even try to pull back.

Cathy picked up her pace and Kat was soon unraveling completely. The earlier lust making it quick for her to reach her peak.

Cathy slowed down for a moment, helping Kat climb back down before quickly picking her pace up again.

Kat let out a squeak of surprise that quickly drifted into a moan at the sudden action.

Kat reached her second orgasm in a manner of moments. “Cathy! Fuck!”

Cathy didn’t attempt that again, helping Kat through the pleasure before crawling back up to her side. Both queens laid there for a moment, catching their breath.

Cathy hummed, slipping an arm around Kat’s waist. “Was that good?”

“Wonderful, Lovely…” Kat breathed out, managing to bring a hand up to scratch at Cathy’s jaw again. She caught a glance at Cathy’s eyes before they closed and noticed the familiar color of the love spell’s effect.

“Get some sleep, Cathy… the spell will wear off by morning.” Kat murmured into Cathy’s ear.

Cathy had curled tight to her, already half asleep. The elf didn’t mind clingy Cathy at all, simply continuing to lazily scratch at Cathy’s jaw and cheek.

The two drifted to sleep, content to just be with each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> *pulls down scarf and raises sunglasses* bet you didn’t expect to see this kind of stuff from me, huh?
> 
> First, sorry for trash summary I couldn’t think of a good one. Second, I thought of the love spell and Kat seducing a consenting Cathy and I had to do it— (I doubt I’ll ever write another smut again and I will laugh if that proves to be false).
> 
> And uhh, sorry if this whole thing was bad. I’ve been told it’s good but anxiety says n o


End file.
